World of Nightmares
by Witch Goddess
Summary: Trapped in a world were your darkest nightmares come true, left powerless. The Charmed Ones must battle demonic powers without their own while one demon hopes to make Phoebe his own. Has Paige met her death? Read and see!
1. Intro

Chapter description: Sampler to my story!! Just to hopefully get you hooked since the first chapter isn't much. And don't complain about how Phoebe would never do this or that because this is my fanfic and she will do whatever it is because I'm writing it!! :) Hope you enjoy the story. I'm posting the first chapter very soon!

Phoebe's knees gave away sending her toppling to the floor. The room started to spin around her sending cascades of bloody reds and blacks across the manor living room. She could here the faint sound of a familiar laugh. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and Piper and Paige's shouting.

She opened her mouth but, no sound came out, not even a squeak. The only thing she could manage before twirling into the black abyss of darkness was fainting from the thunderous noise flowing in her ears. No more could she here Piper or Paige.

*****

When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was a dim light hanging over her. Piper was to her side holding a candle over her head. When she saw Phoebe move she yelled for Paige.

"She's OK!!" 

Leo came into Phoebe's view and Cole next after a few moments Paige was also hovering over her.

"Ok... too close for comfort!" Phoebe said as she sat up pushing everyone to the side.

"You're ok sweetie!" Piper gave her a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Phoebe asked, her eyes glued to the worried glances.

"I couldn't heal you Phoebe. And none of your sisters have there powers either. And then that guy came..."

All eyes went to Cole's Melancholy expression. 'This cannot be good' Phoebe that as she swallowed hard bracing herself for anything.


	2. Chapter One: Imaginary Horror

( A/N: Takes place during season 4... so some spoilers. Paige is in the story and it takes place at a point where Cole has no powers.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Imaginary Horrors  
  
Phoebe tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter. With a sigh she looked at Piper and Leo who were laughing and feeding each other. Where was Cole? That's all Phoebe wanted to know. Where was he and why did he seem to be avoiding her? She could understand how awkward it was to become human all of a sudden but she still wanted her boyfriend back.  
  
Paige tumbled into the kitchen nearly knocking Phoebe over as she put her shoes on. "Sorry babe," She said as Phoebe's gut was squished between Paige and the counter.  
  
"No problem... I'll just watch where I stand." With a roll of her eyes Phoebe left the kitchen and headed for the door. "Piper! I'm taking your car!"  
  
Grabbing Piper's keys she waited a moment for an answer but all she heard was Piper's giggles. She snatched up her beach bag that sat next to the door. Phoebe brushed her hair behind her ears and walked outside.  
  
It was a blistering hot day. The air hit her like the oven heat when you were baking something and opened the oven letting the air hit your face. Not that Phoebe would know. Seldom did she cook. That, of course, was Piper's job because she enjoyed it. Her sister had once been a chef. Thinking of how panicked she was to get the job put a smile across Phoebe's lips.  
  
She jumped into Piper's jeep and fired up the ignition with a quick snap of her wrist. She was off to the pool for the day.  
  
*****  
  
As she laid her beach towel out on the cement pool side Phoebe noted a group of guys eyeing her. With a giggle she removed her bell bottoms and black half shirt exposing her plain black, triangular shaped bikini. Phoebe laid down on top of the towel. Today was a day of total relaxation under the sun. No sisters, no witchcraft, no worries.  
  
To the side of her a guy around his late twenties spread out his own towel.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" His voice was soft and low. When Phoebe looked at him the first thing she noticed were his emerald green eyes. As they bore into her own she felt a chill flow across her body.  
  
"Uh... yeah sure. I mean no."  
  
He raised a brow as Phoebe and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"What I mean is sure you can sit here and no I don't mind." Phoebe felt herself blushing.  
  
With that he took off his shirt and trunks exposing his well toned body. Even more muscular then Cole's not too muscular but perfect. Phoebe grinned in approval and he sat his burly body next to hers.   
  
"I'm Tony." He told her with a smile as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.   
  
There was something about him. Something different. That Phoebe knew but, what it was she couldn't tell.. For a moment she let herself melt into his gorgeous face and body forgetting about Cole.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She extended a hand to Tony, which, he took and brought to his lips laying a soft kiss on it.  
  
A ring escaped Phoebe's beach bag and she quickly grabbed for it. Peering inside she took out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe said almost impatiently. She was hoping for a relaxing day. "Please say this isn't any witch-" She stopped as Tony gave her a curious look. "Which way did he go dock?" Phoebe covered up the phone and looked at Tony. "That ice cream guy... Which way did he go? I could really go for some ice cream right now!"  
  
"I'll go get some for you." Tony smirked as he got up and walked towards the ice-cream stand.  
  
Phoebe smiled. He was utterly charming the way he talked and acted. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she thought of Cole.   
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe?!?" Piper's voice came angrily from her cell phone.  
  
Pressing the phone to her ear Phoebe gave a little sigh. "Sorry... had to get rid of some company. Now before you say anything please think about it. If it doesn't involve the power of three then I have a sun tan to work on."  
  
She heard her sister go silent. "We need you. A demon attacked Paige."  
  
"Oh..." What else could she say? Her day was ruined. The power of three was needed again and her day was over. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her power she just could have used the break. "I'll be there in a second."  
  
As she closed her phone and turned to her bag a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Tony.   
  
"I came to ask what kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
She looked into his green eyes and gave a little sorry smile. This was the most normal conversation she'd had all week. "I have to go. Family problems."  
  
"ok," He sounded hurt for a minute but cheered up. "I'll see you soon."  
  
There was something about the way he said it. He sounded so sure about it. Phoebe pulled on her pants and stuffed the shirt and blanket in the bag. Tomorrow was always another day to try relaxing.  
  
"It was nice talking to you." Phoebe stood throwing the bag across her shoulder.  
  
"While it lasted. Goodbye Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe slid her shoes on and walked through the ladies room to the parking lot. She found Piper's keys in her pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
Her phone rang again. She took it back out as she slid into the jeep. "Hello?"  
  
"Without your power and spells, you're cast into the hells, I will see you soon, when the clock strikes noon." There was a click on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe asked. No answer. She had to get home.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe thrust the manor door open. "Piper? Paige?" She ran up the stairs and up another flight to the attic where Piper, Paige and Leo stood over the book.  
  
"Where are they?" Piper was in the midst of a frenzy. She flipped fiercely through the book nearly tearing several pages. "What the hell happened to them?"   
  
"Happened to what?" Phoebe asked as she edged towards her sisters and brother in law.   
  
Paige's eyes shot up to her. "The spells are gone from the book and Piper is about to have a panic attack."  
  
"Already there!" Piper yelled as she through her hands in the air. "It's like they just disappeared into thin air."  
  
Leo shook his head and looked at Piper. "Something's not right... evil can't touch the book and they'd have to touch it to do something like this." He looked past Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe spun around to see Cole. She gave him a small smile but remembered the phone call she had gotten. Placing her hands on the book to get everyone's attention she started. "I got a really weird phone call." Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember any details about it.  
  
Piper looked up from the book and nodded impatiently. "Probably a prank right now we need to-"  
  
A shrill cry came from the left of Phoebe. Paige was waving her hands frantically in the air, yelping and jumping back. "Get off of me! Get off!!" She was brushing ferociously at her arms and face. "Please get them off!"  
  
Phoebe gave Paige a confused look. "Honey? Get what off you?"  
  
"The bugs!" Paige's voice shook terribly with fear. The terror in her eyes alone gave Phoebe goose bumps but, she still saw nothing and, judging by Piper's reaction, she saw nothing also. Paige's voice cracked as she collapsed to the floor still rubbing at her arms and legs.  
  
"Leo?" Piper gave her husband a pleading look.   
  
"I'll ask the elders." He had the same quizzical look as Piper.  
  
Cole walked over to Paige and held her hands over her head. Phoebe noticed blood dripping from her fingers then saw the cuts on the arm. Paige had scratched herself to get these "bugs" off. "She's going to hurt herself." Cole said as Leo orbed away.  
  
"She's hysterical! Just what we need!" Piper's fists came slamming down on the book.  
  
"Try to freeze the bugs." Cole suggested.  
  
"There aren't any bugs to freeze, Cole!" Piper raised her voice. Raising her hands she froze the room. Her and her sisters were the only thing that remained unfrozen. Paige stopped screaming and looked up at her arms that were held together by Cole.   
  
"Get them off..." Paige told Phoebe. "While they're frozen! GET THEM OFF!!"  
  
Piper unfroze Cole and told him to let Paige go. When he did Phoebe wiped Paige's back and hair while Paige wiped off her arms and legs. She stood up with a look like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hair was piled in knots on top of her hair from swatting at it and her armed hand several cuts in them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked. She was concerned for Paige.  
  
With a nod Paige backed away from where the "bugs" had been.  
  
"I think your sister has cracked." Cole grinned slightly obviously trying to make humor out of something not even remotely funny.  
  
Paige looked at the other three people in the room. "You didn't see them?"  
  
"That's not important. What's important is that we figure out who that demon was that was here earlier and what is wrong with the book. Leo! We need you back fast!" With a roll of her eyes, Piper picked up the book and left the attic.   
  
Phoebe put an arm around Paige and guided her to the steps. "We've got to bandage you up until Leo gets here!"   
  
"Phoebe!" Piper cried from downstairs. Her voice trailed away into sobs. "NO! PHOEBE!! LEO!!!"  
  
Turning to Cole Phoebe pointed to her younger sister. "Watch her." She fled down the stairs to the living room where Piper was holding Phoebe's old Betsy Wetsy doll. Her head was detached and laying near Piper's feet. Piper's legs were twisted under her and she was sobbing harder and harder. "LEO!!!"  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe smiled a little. "It's only a doll. No need to call Leo." She stepped closer to her sister who remain unresponsive. "I never really liked it anyway."  
  
Leo orbed in front of Phoebe nearly knocking her back into the coffee table. "What's going on?" He asked giving Piper a sideways glance.  
  
"It's Phoebe! Heal her god damnit! I'm not losing another sister!" Piper clutched the doll tightly to her chest.  
  
"Calm down Piper it's only a doll."  
  
Cole and Paige walked from behind Phoebe. "Is Piper ok?" Paige asked. Her face was marked with fear for her sister.   
  
Piper looked up all of a sudden then down at the doll. She threw it across the room and wiped her eyes dry. Turning around she met Phoebe eye to eye and threw both arms around her sister. "I thought you were..." She looked back to the doll, laughing hysterically. She was the only one who found humor in it. But the laughing hid her fear. Something was wrong.  
  
Paige jumped forward knocking Phoebe and Piper apart. The TV was flickering on and off behind Cole. Slowly, he turned and pushed the off button but it continued. He tried again. The channels started flashing from one to one hundred. Leo pushed Cole aside and pulled the plug out but, not even that stopped the TV.  
  
Bells started chiming all around the five. Piper and Paige held each other's hands. When the couches started moving they both huddled in the corner. Cole looked at Phoebe. One of the windows shattered sending glass straight at Cole. He threw his hands in front of his face and fell into the TV sending that crashing down on Leo.  
  
Phoebe's knees gave away sending her toppling to the floor. The room started to spin around her sending cascades of bloody reds and blacks across the manor living room. She could hear the faint sound of a familiar laugh. And then she could hear the blood rushing in her ears and Piper and Paige's shouting.  
  
She opened her mouth but, no sound came out, not even a squeak. The only thing she could manage before twirling into the black abyss of darkness was fainting from the thunderous noise flowing in her ears. No more could she here Piper or Paige. 


	3. Chapter Two: Nightmare King

Chapter 2  
  
The Nightmare King  
  
When she opened her eyes the first thing Phoebe noticed was a dim light hanging over her.   
  
Piper was to her side holding a candle over her head. When she saw Phoebe move she yelled for Paige.  
  
"She's OK!!"   
  
Leo came into Phoebe's view and Cole next after a few moments Paige was also hovering over her.  
  
"Ok... too close for comfort!" Phoebe said as she sat up pushing everyone to the side.  
  
"You're ok sweetie!" Piper gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Phoebe asked, her eyes glued to the worried glances.  
  
"I couldn't heal you Phoebe. And none of your sisters have there powers either. And then that guy came..." Leo explained.  
  
"Guy?"   
  
All eyes went to Cole's Melancholy expression. 'This cannot be good' Phoebe thought as she swallowed hard bracing herself for anything.   
  
"The leader of the nightmare demons has risen. They're over powering the good. I think we're in their world." Cole explained to Phoebe. He gave her a short smile and continued on.   
  
"Nightmare Demons?" Phoebe asked. "Like dreams?" Cole nodded. "The Sandman?"  
  
He gave a shrug. "That's one of his names, but not his true name. This guys doesn't just specialize in dreams, he specifically specializes in nightmares. He can make nightmares come to life."  
  
"We met him Phoebe." Paige said in a near whisper.  
  
"The leader?" Phoebe's eyes ran over the faces of her family and saw Cole nod. "And? What'd he say?"   
  
"You have something he wants," Piper stated. She sunk into Leo's arms.  
  
"In the manor, remember when Paige and Piper were having those hallucinations?" Cole asked. "I think he did it. He can control your dreams like that."  
  
Paige shuffled beside Phoebe uneasily and sighed. "Tell her the worst part..." She paused as if waiting for some one to say something. "Fine... Our powers don't work here."   
  
Phoebe nodded, clearly frustrated. "That's already been stated quite clearly.  
  
Do you know what that means?" Paige backed up into the cold stone wall feeling in absorb through her sweatshirt.   
  
Phoebe gave her younger sister a apologetic look. "The leader of these nightmare demons wants something from me and we have no powers?" She shook her head and stood impatiently. "We have to get out." Phoebe instructed them simply.   
  
Cole had an uneasy look as he shook his head. He wanted more then anything to say it'd be ok and it was easy to get out but he knew this demon. He always got what he wanted. And Cole's greatest fear was what he wanted from Phoebe was herself. "Phoebe," He said softly as he edged closer to her. "This is his world with his rules. He'll kill us all before we escape and your powers we're helpless."  
  
"What?" She looked up at Piper and Leo. "We're just giving up?" Phoebe stood up tall as if ready to attack in a heartbeat.  
  
"No Phoebe honey, we're just confused. We need a plan is all." Piper walked to her sister and slung and arm around her shoulders. She waved for Paige to stand up and come over to them. When Paige did Piper put her other arm around her. "The power of three always wins!"  
  
Phoebe watched as Paige gave them both a tiny smile. "How hard can it be?"  
  
Cole watched and listened to the sisters try to boost their self esteem. 'It could be extremely hard.' Immediately Cole felt the twinge of guilt over loosing his powers. If it wasn't for that power stripping potion he could save Phoebe because his demonic powers would work in the Nightmare world. 'But, if it wasn't for that power stripping potion Phoebe and her sisters could be dead.' He reminded himself.  
  
He looked over at Leo. The proud whitelighter of the most powerful witches. The Charmed Ones. He watched his charges bonding closely as if trying to take a mental picture of what could be the last few moments of their life. Leo, of course, knew no such thing. He believed in the power of three, that they could conquer anything. Cole knew better.  
  
"He'll be coming back soon." Cole spoke out of the blue. "Maybe we should try to find somewhere to hide."  
  
For the first time Cole actually took in his surroundings. They were dark and eerie, full of blackness and death. He could smell the distinctness of dead bodies and sulfur. Cole had spent many years around that smell. If he still had his demonic side it may have been inviting but his full humanness made him shiver at it. The five stood in a dark stone hall. The air was cold and stale. Cole found it difficult to breath in the tiny room.   
  
"We can't hide." Phoebe's voice, thick with determination, broke through Cole's thoughts like a knife. He quickly looked up at her as if silently questioning her response. "There has to be something we can do Cole. We can find out what he wants and-"  
  
Phoebe's voice was cut off by a sharp shriek. All heads spun to the one opening of the room where a tall muscular man stood, eyes the color of green emeralds, hair a golden blonde.  
  
Hearing a faint gasp from Phoebe sent heads spinning in her direction. "Tony..."  
  
******  
  
Phoebe felt everyone's eyes boring into her but, she ignored them all. Was he an innocent that they were here to save or was he the evil they were meant to defeat? Her heart started thudding profusely in her chest.  
  
"How'd you get here?" She looked at Piper, whose eyes were wide. "Is he an innocent?  
  
As she pondered a grin formed across Tony's lips. He edged closer and she backed away. No, an innocent would not act like this. Tony stopped and looked at the others.  
  
"Hello," He said with the same smoothness in his voice that had been there previously that day.   
  
Phoebe's eyes were glued to his. She was completely silent. Hardly even breathing.  
  
"What do you want?" Paige asked as she shrugged Piper's shoulder off and stepped forward.  
  
Tony's eyes connected with Phoebe's. "I want your sister."  
  
Tony walked closer to Phoebe until she was backed up into the wall. What was he talking about? "Why me?" Phoebe's voice came out as more of a squeal. His eyes never left hers. His enchanting green eyes. There was something about them that made Phoebe feel totally helpless, like she was floating.  
  
"Because," Was his simple answer. He put both arms an each side of her and deepened his grin.   
  
'Kick him do something!' She told herself.   
  
She looked away from those eyes of his to Cole. Why wasn't he doing anything? Then she saw that her whole family was frozen somehow. Her eyes went back to Tony who's face was inching towards hers.   
  
"Get away!" She yelled. She thrust her knee up into his groin and he was gone. Just like that, in a blink of in eye, he vanished. She didn't even get to savor a moment of watching him suffer.  
  
"I'll make you mine, you'll see. If you're going to be stubborn I can be too." His voice rang through the room. "One by one you're family will die until you decide to come to me."   
  
Phoebe stepped forward and watched as her family unfroze. They were all there. No one was dead.   
  
Piper's concerned eyes went to her sister then to Cole. "Where'd he go?" She spun around keeping a careful eye out.  
  
"He's gone Piper. And he's going to kill you all unless I give myself up." Two warm arms enclosed her in an embrace. She looked up and saw Cole's face giving her a weak smile.   
  
"We wont give up and neither will you Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe felt awkward in Cole's arms. She didn't know what Tony was doing to her but, he was different. She couldn't help feeling a little flattered over a high demon like him wanting her. But, then again, she was a Charmed One.  
  
Leo looked around. He hadn't spoken yet. Maybe he was unsure of what to say. He had no powers to orb and talk to the elders about this. "Staying here isn't going to get us too far..." He said.   
  
"Well," Paige was standing as the doorway looking outside. "Going out there isn't going to get us to far either."  
  
*****  
  
Leo walked over to Paige and looked over her shoulder. Where they were looked much like a desert. Sand hills stretched to what seemed like infinity. Small, crumbled building lead the way to a large castle. The place was cast in darkness due to a solar eclipse of a sun above them. Paige shivered in front of Leo but, he couldn't blame her. This definitely was a freaky place.  
  
Cole walked past the two with Phoebe close behind. Leo followed as Piper and Paige followed slowly and cautiously.   
  
"Piper!" Paige screamed. Her eyes were dark with fear as they focused on the giant spider behind her oldest sister. 


	4. Chapter Three: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
As Piper spun around the spider darted for her. Nearly half her size it could have torn her apart but, it didn't get the chance because Leo came crashing into Piper knocking them both to the floor. Phoebe's eyes locked onto the gigantic spider.  
  
"What the hell..." She looked around for something to use against it.  
  
Since Paige was young she had a fear of bugs especially spiders. Creepy crawly things were not her strong suit. "Get it away!" She screamed as she backed up into Cole.   
  
He took a protective step in front of her and the spider took this as a challenge. It edged towards Cole. The Spider had a large pair of pinchers that looked like they could snap some one like a twig. That was somewhere Cole did not want to be.  
  
Leo was kneeling in front of Piper. He watched warily as Cole lunged towards the arachnid. Was he crazy? Leo couldn't help but think he had a death wish. Phoebe was close behind. Except for she didn't lunge with nothing in her hands like Cole she was holding a dead branch under her arm. Cole jumped to the side distracting the creature as Phoebe came up to the other side and plunged the object deep into the spider.  
  
Paige stood frozen, looking off into the distance in fear. Leo turned his head that way and immediately wished he hadn't. Phoebe moaned as she looked up from the dead spider at, at least four more heading their way.  
  
"Run!" Cole yelled out.  
  
Phoebe's eyes glanced over to Leo who was now standing and to Piper who was still lying sprawled out on the ground. Leo leaned over and picked Piper up. "Leo? Is Piper ok?" She asked with a slight quivering in her voice.  
  
"She'll be fine." Leo lead the way sprinting to the closest crumbled building.   
  
Paige stood still. She stopped breathing, in fear of the Spiders.   
  
"I got her," Cole said. He motioned for Phoebe to go ahead. "I'll carry her."  
  
Phoebe ran close behind Leo. She gave a glance behind and saw no one following. Stopping, she immediately spun around nearly tripping over her own feet. "Cole? Paige?" She looked to where the Spiders should have been. They should have been charging at them on a rampage but they were gone.  
  
"Phoebe?" Leo's voice came from behind her. Her knees began to tremble as she thought of what could have happened to her boyfriend and sister. She didn't turn around. More like she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her body move.  
  
Leo forced the issue though. He grabbed her arm and turned her so that she faced him. He gave her a worried look then his eyes wondered beyond her trembling form. "Where are they?"  
  
Phoebe used all her will to shrug. Then she looked into Leo's bare arms. "YOU LEFT PIPER ALONE?" She shot to the building where Leo had gone and threw the door open.   
  
Piper was sitting. She shook her head as she looked up to Phoebe. "I thought he took me." She rubbed her forehead which was bruised and bleeding from her fall. Giving her sister a quick smile she stood. "Where's everyone else? I don't think we should split up."  
  
Leo came bursting behind Phoebe gasping for breath. "You're ok!"  
  
"They're gone." Phoebe fell into Piper. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.   
  
For a moment Leo was surprised that it was Phoebe panicking but she realized that Phoebe thought it was her own fault.  
  
"I shouldn't have left them. I should have just gone with him."  
  
"You're wrong Phoebe." Piper circled her arms around her sister and sighed. "Evil and good don't mix. It isn't your fault. They are probably fine... We just have to find them."  
  
"Right!" Phoebe stood tall with new energy flowing inside of her. "We may be the only chance they have."  
  
As Phoebe turned for the door she heard the breathes of her sister and brother in law stop altogether. When she turned she hoped to see them there backing her up but they were gone only Tony stood there. With his arms crossed he looked her up and down.  
  
"Light to my darkness." His emerald green eyes bore into her brown eyes.  
  
"Where are they?" She questioned.  
  
"Safe... For now."  
  
"I don't understand why you'd want me." Phoebe stated weakly.   
  
"It's quite complicated but, Good girls don't just want the bad boys." He said with a wink. "Bad boys... want the good girls. You're beautiful, strong, powerful. You are a light to my darkness." He told her again.  
  
Tony walked towards Phoebe until she could feel his hot breath on her neck which sent chills down her spine. Her stomach felt like it was spinning inside of her as his lips pressed against hers. Her arms moved around his neck almost involuntarily as he wrapped his own around her thin waist. Quickly Phoebe pulled away.  
  
"What am I doing?" She asked herself.   
  
"What you want." He said silkily.  
  
Phoebe dropped her arms and pulled away from Tony who was still grinning at her. She thought about Cole and how faithful he'd been and how willing he was to give up his powers for her. How could she do this to him?  
  
"How do you know what I want?" She demanded in a near yell.  
  
"Because I know you Phoebe," He paused and looked deep into her brown eyes. "I know you better than you know yourself."  
  
She could resist those eyes. They were hypnotic and passionate. To be safe she directed her gaze to his feet.  
  
"I've watched you almost your whole life." He watched as Phoebe's face flushed a little.  
  
"Watched me?"  
  
"While you slept, while you bathed, while you-"  
  
"How could you?" Phoebe looked back up to his face and stepped forward.   
  
All the things she had done. She felt so violated. Her fist flew towards Tony, but his quick reflexes sent his own hand to stop it. He pushed her back against the wall.  
  
"Your so beautiful." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "You're mine Phoebe."  
  
Shaking her head she pushed Tony away. "I'm not yours. Never was, never will be."  
  
He gave her a sympathetic look like he knew something she didn't. "I will make you mine whether you want it or not. You have no power here. No power over me. Voluntarily or involuntarily I'll make you mine."  
  
"Never threaten a Halliwell," Phoebe sent her own threatening at him. In a blink of the eye Phoebe was on the floor in a drop kick that sent Tony to the hard ground. "You're bound to get hurt."  
  
Moaning, Tony got up as Phoebe did. "I'll give you a chance to get them and get out but what happens to you is out of my hands." Phoebe took note that he wasn't smiling.  
  
"Why are you giving me a chance?"   
  
"Because," Giving her a wry look he started turning. "It's the rules. I have to give you a chance as my father did to his near queen," He looked back and gave her that smirk again. The one she wanted to wipe off his face with her fist. "Your mother."  
  
When she went to open her mouth and ask Tony some questions he simply put his finger to her lips. "On your wrist is a watch. You have eleven hours to get to the top of my castle. If you succeed you will be able to leave with whoever else is left alive."  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes but when she opened them he was gone. "Why me though?" She felt herself shout into the dark skies. "Why me?"   
  
Questions tumbled in and out of Phoebe's head as she followed the crumbled buildings to the huge castle ahead. What did her mother have to do with anything? Why did he have to give her the chance to leave. She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't notice Piper struggling to the side. She was gagged by a piece of cloth and bound against a building to the side. 


	5. Chapter Four: Rockslide

Chapter 4  
  
Rockslide   
  
Piper's eyes flew towards Phoebe's quick pace as she thrashed her arms and legs wildly trying to loosen the tightly wrapped cloth. She moaned through the gag and lifted her legs, banging them against the wall behind her.  
  
Phoebe heard the faint tapping behind her. Slowly, she turned to see her sister.   
  
"Piper!" She yelled out, running towards her. "Honey, are you ok?" She untied the gag first and listened to her sister's story as she untied Piper.  
  
"You turned... and a hand flew over my mouth and then I woke up here." She nodded towards the path Phoebe had been walking before. "You were walking away from me and I thought you'd never see me." She was finally loose and Phoebe watched as Piper rubbed her chafed arms.   
  
Piper looked around as if expecting something. She pushed her back against the wall and put her hands up to rub the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Nothing would feel better then a shower right now."  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe stated. "Some demon ass kicking sounds pretty good."  
  
Piper gave her sister a tiny smile and slung her arm over Phoebe's shoulders. Her smile faded as she thought about Tony. "So," Said Piper. "Why didn't he just kill us all and take you if he wants you so bad?" Her eyes brushed over Phoebe's face questioningly.   
  
Phoebe fumbled to find the words as she remembered her earlier encounter with Tony and how her body had reacted to his. Her eyes fell to the floor so Piper wouldn't see through her.  
  
"He's playing some sort of game with us." Phoebe started to walk forward with Piper still connected to her shoulders. "There's some rule that says he has to give us a chance. We have Eleven Hours." She looked at her watch. It was 1:15. "Alright maybe a little less."  
  
"He has to give us a chance?" Piper asked. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We find every one and get out of here." Phoebe paused. "Before we die."  
  
Her head shot up as a familiar scream cut through the air.  
  
"Oh my god!" Piper screamed. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and ran forward.   
  
*****  
  
Cole slipped down the hallway letting his hands do most of the guiding. 'This whole place is dark, so why shouldn't this place be the same?' he thought. He could barley make out where the corridor split apart in front of him from the three candles that glistened far behind him. He wasn't going to wait for Tony to try to conquer Phoebe's heart. Instead Cole decided to go after him. He'd rip out Tony's heart before Tony could have Phoebe.   
  
Cole had woken up about twenty minutes earlier with the biggest head ache he had ever known. The room he was in hadn't helped the pain. It was probably the only bright place in the whole world with its cascade pinks and white flowing across the walls. The floor had been moving in circles and Cole hand to pry open a door just to get out. Tony definitely didn't want Cole interfering, and he knew that.  
  
He also knew the rules of the nightmare world and he would use them to over come Tony and his evilness. Tony was the shadow man, the sandman, he had so many names but mostly he was just evil. He had until a certain age to acquire a bride and unfortunately Phoebe was that bride. The question was why had he chosen Phoebe? The simplest answer would be that she was Charmed and he wanted that power.  
  
As his mind wondered Cole slipped down the right hallway where it was completely black. His hands were all he could rely on now. He used them cautiously sliding them across the rough surface but still staying alert as to anything that could sneak up on him. Tony's father was a deceptive bastard Cole remembered and he had heard stories about him, even met him once. Slowly, Cole advanced further, his mind drifting further away from the task at hand. That was until he heard a scream from behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Leo yawned as he sat still inside a cage. He had woken up here a while ago on the stiff bars. Kicking, Pushing, shoving didn't work on the cage. He looked over to the key that sat on the wall only feet from the cage. Leo wasn't McGuyver No, he couldn't just pull things from thin air and pick the lock.  
  
He leaned against the cool bars letting his eyes glance over the stone room he was in. It was dry and sticky and it seemed like the temperature was rising and rising every few minutes. If he didn't get out soon Leo knew he'd be roasted like a turkey. Fried and served to the demons of this world on a plated garnished with several other things he didn't want to think about.   
  
Not being able to take much more of the heat he peeled off his shirt and stood up again.   
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Leo would have given anything to have his powers and orb out but he didn't. Why didn't his powers work? They had in the sources layer. But then again this was a whole other world according to Cole so he didn't exist on it. But then again he only existed on earth as a whitelighter. His head throbbed as he tried to make sense out of nothing. But, it was better to think about that then frying in a cage.  
  
Rubbing his temples he heard a far away high pitched scream.  
  
*****  
  
Paige woke up with her head laying on a hard rock. Her whole body was cramped between piles of stone. As she opened her eyes she saw what looked like endless mountains of hills on each side of her. She pulled herself to her feet and brushed her skirt off, sighing heavily as she did.  
  
"Be calm," She told herself.  
  
She glanced at the steep mountains of brown colored rocks. Clenching her fists she walked forward but hesitated when she realized that the mountains were further away then they appeared. Her mind fought with the decision of whether to wait for her sisters or advance forward.  
  
"Paige," She said to herself. "You're Charmed. Just go ahead."  
  
Talking to herself didn't give her much reassurance but she advance forward for a few minutes until she met the first step of the incline. She secured her skirt by pulling it down more. 'Heals are not good for rock climbing.' She thought as she removed them. It was not a good day to be dressed up. No day was actually a good day with the constant demon hunts and battles.   
  
She set her heals to the side and cringed when she thought about the blisters she would have when she was done climbing but, she stayed focused and reached a hand up for a rock. Once her hand touched the rock it fell out of place and like a chain reaction rock after rock after rock came down at her. She threw her arms over her head and screamed.  
  
*****  
  
The scream was short but Piper knew who it was. And it was not going to happen again. They would not loose another sister. Gripping Phoebe's hand tightly, Piper edged towards the castle, when out of no where the ground seemed to open from beneath them causing the sisters to fall down a rocky hill.   
  
Phoebe's hand slipped from Piper's. Piper heard Phoebe scream and went into screams herself until she hit one rock that made everything stop before her. And now all was black.  
  
****  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole found himself calling out into the dark hallway. He distinctively heard her cry and another.  
  
Whatever Tony did to her, Cole would make him pay. He clenched his fists at this thought and stepped out of the shadows into another hallway. This hallway had candles flowing in even distances until it reached a wall. That was the only way to go. Cole slid down the hall slowly keeping his ears and eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary. He reached the end of the hallway and placed his palms on the wall. It was a dead end. Looking the wall up and down he heard a faint rustling from behind him.   
  
In the dark something waited for him. Cole knew it. But what it was, he didn't know and, he didn't want to know.   
  
****  
  
It was weird. One moment Piper's hand was being torn away from her and the next minute she screamed and all of a sudden she woke up in a tree. Phoebe looked around for her sister but, didn't see anyone. Surprisingly Phoebe didn't feel the aftermath of the fall Piper and her had taken. She didn't have much time to think about that once she heard the cracking of the limb from beneath her. She cried out as it gave away, trashing her hand above her to grab a branch but they all seemed to slip out of her grip.  
  
There was that falling again. Falling into the oblivion. She squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for the ground. But when she opened her eyes she was in Tony's arms. She looked up at his face, that handsome face that she would have never thought to be evil and those gorgeous green eyes like the evergreens leaves. He didn't look at her just started to walk. Phoebe would have fought with him but she felt so safe and so tired in his arms that she couldn't. Or maybe she just didn't want to?  
  
They were heading towards the castle. Phoebe knew this and she knew she had to get away. The castle was her destination though... As if reading her mind Tony sat her on her feet and gave her a faint smile. She felt her heart thudding in her chest as he gave her a shrewd smirk as if knowing the effect he had on her.  
  
"You have the choice of going forward with me and, this whole thing being over, or, you can stay here and hope to survive."   
  
Phoebe's stomach lurched at these words. Her mind shot to Cole, her sisters and Leo. She looked at Tony and gave him a tiny grin of her own. "I'll take my chances here."  
  
Tony's expression turned almost sadistic. His eyes locked on hers for a brief moment before he turned towards the castle.   
  
"Don't make me force you Phoebe." He warned. "If you think for a moment I'll let you leave without a fight you're wrong." Pausing, he turned to face her once more. His face had softened into almost a smile. "I love you Phoebe."   
  
As if trying to block out what she had just heard Phoebe threw her hands over her forehead and, in a blink of an eye, Tony had vanished from her sight leaving her stand there, breathless.   
  
****  
  
Piper woke in a tremendous amount of pain. Every bone seemed to ache with relentless agony as she tried to roll onto her stomach. It was no use. She didn't have the strength at this moment. Moving her head side to side, she looked for a sight of Phoebe. She wasn't anywhere but, to her left Piper could make out a red cloth, like the cloth of the shirt Paige had been wearing earlier.  
  
"Paige?" Piper forced. Her throat was dry and her voice cracked.  
  
She desperately reached a hand towards the cloth and felt her bruised fingers brush against it. Like lightning a wave of pain shot through her head. She dropped her hand and used the other to rub her forehead where she felt a warm wetness above her brow and more behind her head. She groaned as she caught a glimpse of the blood that had formed on her hand.  
  
"Phoebe! Leo! Some body!" She half expected some one to answer, but no one did.   
  
She was alone, so alone and she could have possibly been bleeding to death. With all the effort and strength she could manage, Piper pushed herself over to her stomach and got onto her hands and knees. She shook uncontrollably as she edged towards the cloth. She reached a shaking hand out and pulled at it as hard as she could. With the cloth came an arm. "LEO!"  
  
****  
  
Leo heard his name echoing nearby. It was the voice of his wife. Leo followed the cry to a sort of rock pit. It was at least fifty feet deep he told himself. At the bottom was Piper grabbing at something in the rocks, frantically digging her way through. She looked so torn and beat up from where he was standing that it hurt him to look at her. He was as helpless as she was in this world and in a way it scared him.  
  
"Piper!" Leo waved his hands in the air. When Piper looked up at him he started down the pit.   
  
As he reached the bottom he heard Piper's weak cries. She was digging at something. Then Leo saw it. An arm was sticking out of the rock pile. It was pale white. He immediately knelt by Piper's side and shuffled through the rocks. In a few minutes they had Paige's battered up top half revealed. Leo was surprised that rocks hadn't split her skull open by the weight. As Leo checked Paige's pulse Piper kept working on moving the stones from Paige's lower region.  
  
"She's breathing Piper." Leo managed.   
  
This didn't ease Piper weariness. If anything it mad it worse. Piper was almost howling in fits of emotion as tears streamed down her cheeks but, she still didn't stop working. Leo grabbed Piper's shoulders and faced her towards him.   
  
"It's ok. Everything will be ok." 


	6. Chapter Five: 1:30 2:30

(And I'm back in action. I have so many ideas for other stories... but I've promised myself not to start any new ones until I finish a few that are already started. Just a little note: The chapters from here on will be named as the time of the day in which that particular scene takes place. Enjoy!!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1:30-2:30  
  
Phoebe looked up at the castle and then behind her. She wasn't sure where anyone else was, but that was maybe for the best. The power of three couldn't overcome what she would be going through. No... it'd have to be a one woman show.  
  
She braced herself and walked forward, towards the castle, feeling the muggy breeze against her sweat dampened skin. Hopefully the building was air-conditioned.   
  
Reaching the steps, Phoebe felt her stomach drop to the ground. What was in there? What would be waiting for her? Tony had said he couldn't prevent what happened to her, yet he had already saved her. It was doubtful he would show the same courtesy to her family.  
  
She looked at the doors and for a moment just stared, bewildered. There was no doorknob. The wooden double doors were the size of at least three of Phoebe, with intricately carved people and animals decorating it. It almost seemed to be spelling out some sort of story.  
  
The first picture was that of a woman with a swollen stomach, her hands placed gently on it. The second was of the same woman and another, older woman battling a demon, two younger girls, the oldest five at the most, sat aside. The third was a picture of a hawk, it's wings encircling the younger woman and the fourth depicted the same woman with her arms outstretched. A baby laid in her hands. It looked as though she were giving it up. The last picture was of the triquetra. The symbol of her and her sisters.  
  
Phoebe gazed up at the large door for a few more moments and then desperately dug her fingers in between the two doors, hoping to pry it open. It didn't work. She looked from side to side, both ends stretched for hundreds and hundreds of feet. Maybe there was a back door or a side door somewhere.  
  
Nodding, Phoebe took off to the left and hoped she wouldn't waste too much time.  
  
***  
  
Paige winced in agony as she hobbled between Piper and Leo who tried to drag her up the large hills made of stone. It wasn't easy considering Piper was in almost as bad of shape as Paige.  
  
"You ok, Paige?" Piper asked when they finally reached the top.   
  
"Just a few broken bones," She managed to force out through tears of pain that were welling up in her eyes.  
  
The two of them laid Paige down and Piper sat next to her. Piper looked horrible. A dried trail of blood lead from somewhere above her temple, hidden by hair, to down her neck. Another trail on the same side of her face came from a large cut above her eyebrow. Her cheekbone was badly bruised and swollen.  
  
"Are you ok?" Paige asked, forcing every word out. It hurt to talk.  
  
Piper nodded and looked at Leo who was beginning to tear his plaid shirt into pieces.  
  
"We need to get some water," Leo said. He hovered over Paige.  
  
"I can go look. I'm sure there's some somewhere," Piper offered.  
  
Leo shook his head. "If anyone goes it should be me. I'm the strongest at the moment." He looked down at Paige. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
Paige shook her head causing a tear to stream down her face. "Everything. My face my right arm, my right leg, my insides." She inhaled deeply which she realized was a mistake. He lungs felt like they were going to collapse. "My inside hurt so badly."  
  
Leo gently slid up Paige's shirt a little to expose her stomach and gently placed his finger on her rib cage. He went up two inches and immediately Paige started crying out in pain. "There are probably a few broken ones in there."  
  
Looking over at Piper, Leo shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to look for water. We need it to clean out both yours and Paige's wounds. Especially Paige. Cover up Paige's deep leg and side wounds with my shirt until I get back."  
  
Piper nodded as if she didn't like the idea, but knew there was no other choice. Paige no longer cared though. She gently closed one of her swollen eyes and tried desperately to get some peace.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe had been running along the wall for at least twenty minutes, she noted and came to a stop. The faster she ran, the longer the wall seemed to become. It was almost as if it didn't end.   
  
She gazed back at the door. It was at least a mile behind her by now. When she had been standing there on the door step she would have never guess the wall to be this long. Maybe it didn't end. Maybe it was an illusion set up by Tony to keep her busy.  
  
It was working. She slammed her back against the wall and sunk down.  
  
'I need to get in!' She searched her mind for ideas but came up blank. She couldn't levitate, so she couldn't possibly go up. Going either way, left or right, was hopeless and it didn't look like there were any secret passages from where she sat.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Phoebe laid her forehead against her kneecaps and rested.  
  
***  
  
Cole reached a door and looked at it for a moment. He was a demon anymore, but he almost had a sixth sense for the demonic and bad. This door was white. White should signify good, but he still had a feeling. Maybe Tony would be beyond this door or maybe a horrible henchman of his awaited to hack Cole to pieces.  
  
Whatever it was Cole would be ready. Tony might be one of the most powerful beings ever. Certainly more powerful than the Charmed Ones. The only difference between him and most beings of power was that Tony wasn't capable of using his power for any other evil than bad dreams and making them real. He could protect himself with his powers and kill demons with them but, he had to rely on demons of lower levels to kill with power.  
  
The story was that Tony's ancestors were good, normal Sandmen who did dreams like any other typical sandman. One day though the source had an idea to use a sandman for his own bidding. Tony's great, great, grandfather answered the call because he knew the source would make him more powerful than he already was. The source's plan failed and Tony's family line was cursed with evil.  
  
The Source took revenge for the failure and made sure the family wouldn't become to powerful. That where the marriage came in.  
  
If a sandman doesn't marry by a certain age, some which of magical powers he will become powerless and this way, easy to kill. But the shadow men like games and the Source added a few rules to make it even harder.  
  
Why he put so much work into the process, Cole didn't know. He did know that he needed to go inside this room and fight whatever was in there. Tony wouldn't be able to use magical power on him, but the man could use physical power and his physical power was supernatural.  
  
(Please review. I'm so proud I got another chapter up! I'm going to start the next chapter and post it Monday I hope. Maybe I could post a chapter a week. heh... yea right. Anywho hope you enjoyed it!) 


End file.
